Thirteen Reasons Why
by MissBecca
Summary: My name is...was Harry Potter. I died because of you. Thirteen People, thirteen reasons, and a best friend who will never see people the same again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise from either 13 Reasons why, or Harry Potter. **

Students and staff alike sat quietly in the great hall. The Gryffindor's especially were subdued. Some had tears streaming down their face, others looked as though the world had stopped spinning. Ron Weasley, looked like he was about to hit someone or something. Ginny Weasley was sobbing into the arms at the end of the table. Professor McGonagall sat at the teachers table, gazing into nothingness, a single tear dripping down her cheek. Even Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy appeared to be affected by the sadness, both pale and withdrawn.

Harry Potter was dead. He committed suicide by way of Poison.

Hermione Granger sat next to Ron Weasley. Her face showed no recognition of anything nor anyone, she simply sat, and stared at nothing, talking, acknowledging, even looking, at no one. An owl swooped above her head, but still, she didn't react. Only when it landed in front of her with a box wrapped in brown paper did she show any sign of life at all.

She stared at it for a moment before slowly untying it from the snowy owl she knew so well, and looked at the package. Hedwig flew out of the great hall, a few people staring and pointing at her. Hermione picked the package up and stood up. She didn't know why, but she knew that this was something to be opened in private.

Still moving slowly, Hermione walked out of the great hall, through the entrance hall, across the grass and by the lake, before she sat by the tree she had always sat at with Harry and Ron. She opened the package, her brow furrowed when she saw what the box contained.

A tape player with seven tapes, all numbered, 1 to 13. The side not numbered was on the opposite side of the one and it had the letter A on it. Hermione didn't know what to do. She thought she knew who these tapes were off, but she was scared. Scared of what the tapes would say, scared of what they would make her feel. Without thinking, she picked the first tape up and placed it into the player with the A side playing.

She put the headphones on and pressed play. The voice she heard, the one she thought she would never hear again, and it made her swell with happiness and sent chills down her spine at the same time.

"_Hey guys, did you miss me. I bet you thought you would never hear from me again."_

**Stop. **

It was Harry Potter.

Hermione's heart stopped. It couldn't be. How…why would Harry send tapes out after he was already dead? It didn't make sense.

**Play.**

"My name is…sorry, was, Harry James Potter." Hermione heard him chuckle slightly. She felt sick.

"If you're listening to this tape, then it means you get to hear all about my life. Don't you feel lucky?"

_I feel sick. I feel empty. I feel anything but lucky. _

"You see if you're on these tapes, then it means you're one of the reasons why I'm dead. Yeah, that's right, thirteen sides, thirteen people, and thirteen reasons." He spoke clearly, almost detached, but there was still a faint note of amusement.

"I hope you have a few hours free, because if you don't, well tough. Make time. I was ignored most of my life, and I sure as hell won't be ignored now I'm dead. I can almost hear the sneers. He wasn't ignored, he was famous, and he was loved, blah blah blah."

_He's talking about himself, not the boy who lived. I wonder how many people pick up on that. _

"Well you're wrong. The Boy Who Lived was famous and loved and idolised and whatever else you want to say. Whatever. I never wanted to be the boy who lived. I wanted to be…normal, just Harry, but no. none of you, and I mean none of you, could give me that. Except maybe one. But, we'll get to that later."

_I knew who you were Harry. I never thought of you as the boy who lived._

"Let's get on with this, shall we. There are two rules. I'm sure you can follow them. Number one, listen to all the tapes, in order. Number two, pass the tapes on to the next person on the list. See, that really isn't hard. And be warned, if you happen to lose, or damage these tapes before the last person hears them, another set will be sent to the prophet for the whole country to hear. I'm pretty sure that a lot of you don't want that."

**Stop.**

Hermione took a deep breath. She was shaking, tears coursing down her face. _What had happened that was so bad that Harry would kill himself? Why would he feel the need to leave behind such a horrible… suicide note? And what…what had she done that had helped him along?_

**Play.**

"So, turn the tape around and take a listen, the first person is…"

**Stop.**

The tape clicked to a stop and Hermione jumped at the noise. With unsteady hands, she turned the tape around and clicked play.

**This is just the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is already written and will be up in a few days. Please review x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like the prequel, and thank you to anyone who reviewed/favourite/alerted this story. I know it's a bit depressing, but I loved thirteen reasons why and thought it suited my needs. As always, read, enjoy and please, review. **

**Play.**

"So, no more stalling, time for person, reason number one. Hello, Professor Snape."

**Stop. **

_Snape. That's why he looks so pale and withdrawn. At least I'm not number one. _

**Play.**

"I hope you're enjoying a whisky when Hedwig drops these off and she spoils it for you. I hope you can never drink whisky again without thinking about me. Wondering, if you had been different would I still be alive. Well, don't flatter yourself, you're just the first reason of many."

**Stop. **

_They hated each other. Snape hated Harry so Harry hated Snape. It can't all be people he doesn't get on with though. He was my best friend. Or, well, I hope he was. _

**Play.**

"Let me set the scene for you. I was a first year, having only learned I was a wizard about a month before. I caught the train, and I met a brat called Draco Malfoy. Hi Draco. I had met Malfoy before, in madam Malkins, and he was a stuck up, conceited…yeah, he hasn't changed much."

**Stop.**

_That's where you're wrong, Harry. I think Draco has changed since you died. He's paler, quieter, and keeps his head down. I wonder if he was before me on the tapes. I know exactly what Harry will say about him. _

**Play.**

"Anyway, he told me he was going to be in Slytherin. Do you remember that Draco? And I didn't want to be in any house he was in. So we caught the express, as I said, and the sorting came, and I remember being terrified I'd have to do magic. And the sorting hat told me…wait for it….that I would do well in Slytherin! I bet you didn't expect that, did you Professor. And I told the hat No, I don't want to be in Slytherin, and it put me in Gryffindor. I'm not sure if that was a curse or a blessing, but we'll get to that later."

**Stop.**

_If you had been a Slytherin Harry, we would never have been friends. Surely being in Gryffindor wasn't that bad. _

**Play.**

"So there I was, sat at the Gryffindor table, happy that the hat had actually listened to me, when I looked at the teachers table. I looked at where you were sat, and my scar hurt. Of course you weren't to blame for that, but the look you gave me. You hated me. On first glance, and I had no idea why. Why did you hate me so much?"

**Stop.**

_You know why he hates you Harry. Must you torture yourself? _

**Play.**

"Of course, I know now. My dad was a bully for those of you who don't know why the professor hates me. He bullied the professor, for, well, since they met I guess. I don't know why. My dad was a jerk. But, and this is a mighty huge but, IM NOT MY DAD!"

**Stop.**

Hermione winced at the anger and pain in Harry's voice.

_You were never a bully Harry. You were always too kind hearted. _

**Play.**

"I'm not, nor have I ever been my father. I didn't even know him. I never got to meet him, and I know whose fault that was. I know all about it, the spy, the double crosser, the traitor. You just think on that. I had every valid reason in the world to hate you, and you didn't even have one reason to hate me. Do you remember the first potions class I ever took with you?"

**Stop.**

Hermione smiled slightly at the memory of the first time, however inadvertently, that Harry had stuck up for her against the Potions Master.

**Play.**

"I was so eager to learn, Potions sounded so interesting when I read the books I got, it was one of the things I really looked forward to. I thought I would be good at it, after all it isn't much different from cooking, and I've been doing that since I was six."

**Stop.**

_Those bastards really treated you horribly didn't they, Harry. Why did you never tell anyone, me, Ron, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore even? Someone could have helped you. _

**Play.**

"Awww, did that shock you. I've enclosed some memories for you Severus. Watch them before we carry on."

**Stop.**

Hermione searched the box but she couldn't find any memories, it was empty except for the tapes.

**Play.**

"The memories are my gift to you, Severus, don't put them back in the box, they're for your eyes only. Now do you understand why I hate you? You embarrassed me, you belittled me, and all for what? To make yourself feel better. I was the same as you, I was the bullied one. Nobody wanted to know me, nobody cared about me, and nobody wanted to be my friend. And that and that alone is why you are reason number one. You treated me the way you yourself was treated by my father and that gave you pleasure. It gave you pleasure to think that I was a pampered little prince who thought himself above everyone else. People tell me I'm like my father, and I take it as an insult. I lived for six years at Hogwarts, and I hated you for most of them. Now I don't hate you, I don't hold you in contempt, I think of you with pity. A man so unable to let go of the past he drove a little boy to suicide."

**Stop.**

Hermione had tears pouring down her cheeks, sobbing for her lost friend, sobbing for herself and the future without Harry, sobbing for what the tapes might hold. When she got a hold on herself she pressed the button.

**Play.**

"Well, that got a bit depressing didn't it. Never mind, Severus, that's you done for now, but you pop up again later, so stay tuned. Next tape."

**Stop. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people, here's the next chapter. I'd just like to tell you that I've updated my profile somewhat, and there is a little extra info on there about my stories now. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested, again, see my profile for details. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review **

_Hermione placed the next tape and took a deep breath. _

**Play.**

"So, person number two. Who do you think it's going to be? It's like Russian roulette isn't it, wondering if the bullet will hit you next. I have a story to tell you. The boy who lived is…extremely handsome and sought after. The boy who lived is…unattainable. To most anyway. The boy who lived is the subject of oh so many articles in the prophet, or witch weekly. One such article declared the boy who lived is gay. Do you remember that?"

**Stop. **

_How could I not? Ron gave you a black eye and Ginny threw the mother of all tantrums. _

**Play.**

"Three days after the article came out, I was out for a walk to clear my mind. There was so much going on that, call me stupid, I forgot my invisibility cloak. I hope you enjoy that Remus."

**Stop.**

_Remus? Why would he be on the tapes?_

**Play.**

"It was around, I don't know, maybe eleven o clock at night. I bet you wish you could give me detention, huh Snape. How many detentions will you give for this? I felt arms surround my back and pull me into an alcove. My wand was taken off me, I was spelled silent and my attacker cast Petrificus Totalus on me. I had to stand silently against a wall as I was raped. Twice."

**Stop. **

_Who did this to you Harry? Hermione was sobbing again. She had never known about this, he had never told her. _

**Play. **

"Yeah, you didn't miss hear me. My attacker, didn't even have the balls to face me. Now one of you is sat listening to this tape and remembering what happened that night. How does it feel to know, that the one night of pleasure you took from me by force, is one of the reasons I'm dead. Was it worth it?"

**Stop.**

_Nothing is worth that Harry. Nothing in the world. _

**Play. **

"The rest of you are probably sat wondering who I'm talking about. Who would do such a thing, blah blah blah. But are you wondering who it was out of loyalty to me, or is it some kind of selfish thing. Do you want to know to make yourselves feel better? After all, who could have possibly done worse than rape me? Do you want to hex the person that did it, so that even though I'm already dead, you got revenge for me? I have one thing to say about that. Don't bother. Nobody noticed when it happened, and there were signs, trust me, they were there. Only one person knew, and I didn't tell them. They told me. Only one person knew what I was about to do when I started recording these messages. I didn't tell them, they told me."

**Stop.**

_How did I miss it? Any of it? Was I blind? Or did I just not care enough. I thought I was a good friend, but now I'm not so sure. _

**Play.**

"Are you enjoying these tapes Blaise? Have they refreshed your memory? Do you remember what you took from me that night? Not only did you take my dignity, my control and my self-respect, you also took something else from me. Have you figured it out yet?"

**Stop.**

_Harry don't, please don't say that he was your first. _

**Play. **

"That's right. You took my virginity. The boy who lived was promiscuous if you believe everything you read. He had numerous partners, was the school slut. But me, Harry Potter, I was a virgin, shy around people I found attractive, awkward, you know the drill. I hadn't found my feet when it came to dating yet, and you took all of that away from me."

**Stop. **

_Hermione looked up when she saw a lone figure walking across the lawns. Draco Malfoy had a robe wrapped around him, his head down, walking as though he had lost every purpose in life. As he passed her, he glanced at the box in her hand. He nodded his head slightly, tentatively. She didn't acknowledge him, merely watched as he walked away. _

**Play. **

"I used to lie in bed at night and cry. And know I'm no longer there, I can admit that without shame. My pillow became my only real friend as it comforted me as I cried myself to sleep. Every. Single Night. So Blaise, I hope you enjoyed that little trip down memory lane, and I hope you never have another peaceful moment in your life. I hope you spend the rest of your days waiting for someone who knows your dirty little secret to get revenge in my honour. The one thing I will never wish on you is that you never go through what I did. Next tape."

**Stop. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN – Wow, I didn't expect such a response for this story! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. As always, Read, enjoy and please review x **

_My best friend was raped. By Blaise Zabini. I'm going to hunt him down and kill him. Hermione was seething as she put the next tape in. Her anger was soon replaced by shame. How did I not know? Why didn't I ever notice? _

**Play.**

Straight on with the show, and this one ladies and gentlemen, is a cracker. Have any of you ever woken up in the morning, smiling, because you have the best friends in the world? I have. Have any of you ever taken your friends for granted? I have. Have any of you ever been taken for granted? I have.

**Stop.**

_We all took you for granted Harry. The fact that you aren't here anymore proves to everyone that we need you._

**Play.**

The next person on my little list, is one of my very best friends. I met them, on the Hogwarts express my first year, in fact no, I met them on the platform very briefly, and we bonded over sweets. That was a good day, wasn't it Ron?

**Stop.**

_Not me again then. And Malfoy hasn't been on yet either, so I can't be next. What will Harry say about Ron? There are so many small things that come to mind. _

**Play. **

"For those of you who don't know, although I'm pretty sure you all do, Ron is my best male friend. I trusted him with my life, and…well…look where that got me."

**Stop.**

_How can he make jokes about this?_

**Play. **

"See, Ron despite his many flaws, was a good friend for the first, oh, three years at Hogwarts. Then came fourth year, and the Triwizard Tournament. The one I didn't enter. Well, Ron thought I did, and got exceedingly jealous. Of course, after the first task you got over yourself didn't you mate? Decided I was worth more to you as a friend than an enemy.

**Stop.**

_Is that truly how Harry thought Ron felt? _

**Play. **

I bet Hermione is sat thinking I'm wrong now. Am I right Hermione? Is that what you are thinking? Well, this time I'm afraid you're wrong. But first, a little more back story on my friendship with Ron I think. After fourth year, we didn't really have any fallings out until the prophet article about me being gay came out. You asked me, do you remember Ron, at breakfast, and you asked me if it was true. And I told you it was. And you said no more about it. Just went back to eating.

**Stop. **

_I remember that. That afternoon, Ron punched Harry for leading Ginny on. Not that he did or anything, but that was the way they saw it. Why did you not talk to me Harry? I could have helped you._

**Play.**

"That afternoon, in the common room, Ron punched me. He said I had been leading his little sister on, Hi Ginny, and misleading the boys in the dorm. Seamus, Dean and Neville never had a problem, only you Ron. But even after that, you apologised and everything went back to normal. Well, you thought it did anyway. But a few days after that, I heard a private conversation between you and Ginny."

**Stop.**

_He never told me about any of this._

**Play. **

"I won't go through everything, but the main gist of it was, they were planning to dose me with a love potion for Ginny, then when I died at Voldemort's hand, like they were sure I was going to, they would split the vast Potter fortune between them."

**Stop.**

_I don't believe it. How could the pair of them be so evil? I need to get away from here, away from England away from all this pain. I need to get away from Harry's voice, before he can condemn me with the same brush as he tars everyone else with. I don't want to know what I did wrong. But I need to. _

**Play. **

"That's right, I bet you weren't expecting that. We'll of course two of you were. Two of you know exactly what I'm talking about. The really stupid thing about it, is that had Ron not been so greedy, he would have found out just how good a friend I really was. I left the entire Potter family Vault to the Weasley family. Or rather, that was the will before the one in effect now. Now though, well Ron, you get nothing."

**Stop.**

_That's why he's been sulking. Not because his best friend is dead, but because he got nothing from it._

**Play. **

"That's nearly it for you Ron. You will be mentioned a few more times, in other peoples tapes, but for the most part you can relax. Well, maybe. As for the rest of you, those of you who haven't heard your story yet, it's coming, don't you forget that. This tape, was for someone who wasn't who I thought he was. The next tape is for someone I wanted to be someone else.

**Stop. **

_That one will be Malfoy I think. Harry always was…obsessive when it came to him. The sky had gone dark in the time she had been sat outside and she gathered her things up, and walked slowly towards the castle. She needed to find somewhere she could listen to these tapes without being heard. As she walked into the entrance hall, a voice called to her, taking her by surprise. _

"_I suggest the room of requirement." _

_She turned to the familiar voice to see a flash of blonde hair disappearing into the Great Hall. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, new chapter for you, and judging by the PMs I've received, this is one that had been most anticipated. I hope its up to your standards, please review **

_Hermione settled herself on the sofa the room of requirement had come up with and pulled a blanket around her legs. She was shaking, although she doubted it was because she was cold. On her way up to the room, she had passed Blaise Zabini, who, with one look at her face had fled the other way. Not quite fast enough though. Hermione had made certain the boy would never rape another. She pulled the tape to her knee, sighed, and pressed play._

**Play.**

I'm in love with a boy. A boy who will never love me back. A boy on the opposite side of the invisible line that runs through the school. A boy as much my opposite as my love.

**Stop. **

_Draco. Harry, you should have talked to him, told him how you feel. _

**Play. **

Hello Draco. I imagine when you received these tapes and worked out the idea behind them, you imagined a much different reason for your name cropping up. But…hey, I'm still Harry Potter, and I live to surprise. Or, rather, I did.

**Stop. **

_Hermione stopped the tape as tears leaked out of her eyes again. She wished….well she wished a lot of things, but the one thing she wished above all else was that her best friend was still alive, happy, full of energy, but most of all, here, with her. _

**Play.**

It happened around a year ago, and I still don't know how or why, but you Draco, you could affect me the way no other could. You could make me angry, happy, sad, and amused, all in one day. You could make me feel alive in a sense, a feeling I've never truly had before. But, and in my life, you learn to realise there is always a but, you had no idea I felt that way. And if you had, you would have no doubt only teased me about it.

**Stop. **

_I don't think so Harry. I think he returned those feelings, I think he loved you back. _

**Play. **

I remember our first meeting, do you? I mentioned it earlier in passing, perhaps you caught it. It was in Madam Malkins, and oh my my, you were sooo spoilt. On about brooms and quidditch and making my head spin about the houses of Hogwarts. I had absolutely no idea what on earth you were talking about. You must have thought me brain dead, or just simple.

**Stop.**

_He never told us about that. I assumed the first time they met was the express. How things could have been different if only Malfoy had reigned in his arrogance. _

**Play.**

Then came the train and I refused your hand in friendship. I wonder sometimes how different things would be, had I shaken your hand. Well, actually, I have a pretty good idea actually. I'm going to let you all into a little secret now, one that will make some of your heads spin.

**Stop. **

_More secrets? How did we never realise how closed you were? And you were, Harry. You never gave us any information on you if you could help it. I had to nag you, and nag you and nag you until you blew up and let something slip. Maybe had I left you until you were ready, things would be different. _

**Play. **

A week or so before the article about me being gay came out, I sat up in the astronomy tower, feeling a little sorry for myself. I was gay, I had no one to talk to, I was in love with a boy who wouldn't love me back, blah, blah, blah. As I sat there, already contemplating the best ways to commit suicide, I was happened upon by a very blonde, sneering, perfect specimen, known as Draco Malfoy. We traded insults, but they seemed half hearted, not quite up to our usual standards. I'm still not sure how it happened. We went from insults, to talking to kissing. That's right, I kissed Draco, and he kissed back. And then he left, and the next day, ignored me.

**Stop. **

_Why didn't you talk to me Harry. I already knew you loved him, you didn't have to hide this from me. _

**Play. **

Then the article came out, and no it wasn't you who leaked it. I know that. But you did hurt me Draco. Why did you ignore me? Why not at least acknowledge me to tell me it was a mistake for you? I wouldn't have told anybody. Never mind eh. What's done is done, but maybe this will teach you to consider the consequences of your actions.

**Stop. **

_I think that is something everyone on these tapes will hopefully learn Harry. I know I have. _

**Play. **

I know you have a role to play in the coming war Draco, a war I imagine has drastically changed in dynamics since my death, but the proof of my love is on its way to you. Sneak out, find a way, with your Slytherin whiles I'm sure you will manage, and go to Gringotts. Ask to speak to Griphook. You have a choice to make, and I truly hope you take the right one. Goodbye Draco, good luck, and remember that I love you. It may not mean much now, but hopefully someday it will.

**Stop. **

_Have you given him a way out Harry? A way for him to be safe? I know you have, because I know you. Or I think I do. Maybe not as much as I thought. _

**Play. **

The person you will be sending the tapes to next isn't in Hogwarts, but Hedwig will know where to take them. Those of you in Hogwarts can take a breather, but not for long, because they will be back. Next Tape.

**Stop.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I know its been a while since I last updated any of my stories. But…finally, here is the next chapter for Thirteen Reasons Why. I hope you enjoy as always, and please review. **

_Someone outside Hogwarts? Not me again then. I wonder who Harry would have sent them too outside of Hogwarts. The Dursley's? _

**Play.**

"Let me tell you a story. It's about four young boys, the epitome of youth as it were, who loved to laugh, prank…and bully. Yes, you heard me right and some of you will already know who I'm talking about. These four boys grew up eventually, and actually became decent members of society. Or at least three of them did."

**Stop.**

_This tape must be for Remus. I thought they were getting on well before Harry….well, yeah, I thought they were getting on well. _

**Play.**

"Now, three of these boys were Animagi. James Potter, my father became a stag, proud, standing tall, just the way he died. Sirius Black, a black dog, loyal, companionable and protective right until the very end. Peter Pettigrew, a rat, in every way this suited his nature. The last member of the group, Remus Lupin, a lycanthrope, deeply ashamed of his nature and grateful to his very core that he had any friends at all."

**Stop.**

_I'm still not understanding where you are going with this Harry. Remus was your fathers friend, what could he have done that was so bad?_

**Play.**

"As I tell this story, I can almost hear Hermione's thoughts in my head. 'What did Remus do?' Well Hermione, I'll tell you what he didn't do. See Remus, although he is the last remaining true marauder, did not remember the message the legacy of mayhem they left behind them hid beneath it."

**Stop.**

_You never explained any message to us Harry. We all believed the marauders to be pranksters, good friends, but mere pranksters none the less._

**Play.**

"The message, which my father explained in a letter left in his vault, was Friends stick by Friends. My father explained to me that during nights of boredom, especially in the winter, sat around the fire in Gryffindor tower, himself, Sirius, Peter and Remus, used to talk about how cool it would be watching their children and grandchildren come to Hogwarts, the best of friends already, set to have seven years of fun at the expense of the teachers, and of course, the Slytherins."

**Stop.**

_I know how much you wish that could have been true Harry. You can't blame Remus for not having kids though._

**Play. **

"But as times changed and war decided to rear its ugly head, plans were changed, and the talk of children stopped. Instead, talks around the fireplace, this time at Godric's Hollow, were of protecting each other, and my mum and me, and the rest of the order. Until Halloween of course. Everybody knows the story of what happened that Halloween, I wont bore you with the details. You also know how I grew up, the abuse and neglect I suffered. My question to you Remus, is this. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?"

**Stop.**

_The pain and sorrow in Harrys voice broke Hermiones heart as she felt yet more tears fall onto her cheeks. Harry was right of course. She and Ron had spoken of this before, of why Remus had just left Harry to the mercy of the Dursleys. _

**Play.**

"My, I need to control my temper more. But really, where were you when I was praying with everything I had, for a relative, a friend, even a stranger, to come and take me away, to show me some kindness. You betrayed me, you betrayed yourself and you betrayed my mum and dad. But… to show you, myself and everyone else, that I am the opposite to you, that I will protect my friends to the best of my ability, and any further generations of said friends I have one last gift for you Remus."

**Stop.**

_Oh the invisibility cloak, of course, Harry would want Remus to have a means of escape should the Death Eaters come calling. _

**Play. **

"You should have received the cloak already, which is yours to keep, then pass along to the next Lupin, I have no doubt there will be one at some point. There is also a trust fund, with Gringotts of course, for the sum of a million galleons, with the name Baby Lupin on it. And for you Remus, and in a strange way, a gift for Severus, I leave a book, written by Salazar Slytherin, with a cure for Lycanthropy on the first page. Take it to Snape, I'm sure he'll be able to make it. Have a nice life Remus, and for your sake and mine, stop using your furry little problem as an excuse. Get out there and live your life the way you want to, the way you've always dreamed of.

**Stop.**

_Hermione was crying again, this time tears of happiness mixing with the tears of sadness, knowing her best friend truly was, one of a kind. _

**Play. **

"The tapes will be winging their way back to Hogwarts now, straight to the person least expected to be on here, to the person who, I'm pretty sure, doesn't even belong here. Turn Over.

**Stop.**

_I never thought I'd say this, but I hope my name comes up next._


End file.
